This invention relates generally to a device for attaching an eye shield, glasses, sunglasses, corrective lenses, or other type of optical device to a hat or cap, and specifically to an improved supporting device which can be readily adjusted to fit a particular individual on any type of cap having a prominance or visor protruding therefrom.
Cap combinations using eye shields or employing optical devices are known in the prior art. The devices shown to date however have several drawbacks. In the permanently attached models (where the eye shield is fixed to the cap) should the cap become worn out or stained or permanently damaged or should the eye shield itself become damaged, the entire device must be thrown away. In the "clip-on" type of eye shields which clip around the brim of the visor, the devices have been structured to accomodate one particular type of eye shield or optical device and can only be attached at one location (along the visor edge).
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the devices previously shown by providing an easily attachable or detachable optical supporting device for mounting on a cap brim, visor or the like that can be adjusted relative to the cap surface to accommodate the wearer, and can be used for interchanging various types of eye shields, spectacles, safety shields or the like.